PSX (digital video recorder)
|generation = Sixth generation |releasedate = |price = 79,800 ¥ |discontinued = }} |unitssold = |unitsshipped = |media = *DVD Video (DVD-ROM, DVD-R, DVD-RW, DVD+RW, DVD-RAM) *CD *PlayStation game disc *PlayStation 2 game disc |os = XrossMediaBar, G Guide |power = AC100V、50/60Hz |cpu = 90nm EE+GS |storage = *PlayStation 2 memory card 8 megabyte *PlayStation memory card (128 kilobytes/1 megabit) *160 GB Hard Drive (5000 series), 250 GB Hard Drive (7000 series) |memory = |display = *Composite video *S-Video *RGB **SCART |graphics = |sound = *Dolby Digital 5.1 *DTS 5.1 |input = Remote control |location = |controllers = DualShock 2, DualShock |output = |connectivity= | * 2 × MagicGate memory card * 1 × i.LINK IEEE 1394 interface* * 1 × USB 1.1 * 1 × MemoryStick/PRO/Duo * 2 × Infrared receiver * 2 × Game Controller port * 1 × Fast Ethernet (100 base/TX) * 1 × D1/D2 Out * 1 × VHF/UHF In * 1 × VHF/UHF Out * 1 × BS-IF In * 1 × BS-IF Out* * 1 × S-Video Out * 1 × RCA connector Out * 2 × S-Video In * 2 × RCA connector In * 1 × S/PDIF out (TOSLINK) *7500/7700 only }} |service = |dimensions = |weight = |compatibility = |related = PlayStation PlayStation 2 |website jap = http://www.psx.sony.co.jp/ |successor = PlayStation 3 }} The PSX is a Sony digital video recorder with a fully integrated PlayStation 2 video game console. It was released in Japan on December 13, 2003. Since it was designed to be a general-purpose consumer video device, it was marketed by the main Sony Corporation instead of Sony Computer Entertainment and does not carry the usual PlayStation branding. Its high cost resulted in poor sales,"Next Gen Console Wars: Revenge of Kutaragi" , TeamXbox website, June 13, 2005 meaning that the PSX was never released outside Japan. This made it a commercial failure. Features The device is a fully functional digital video recorder with an included Infrared remote control and S-Video, composite video, and RF inputs. It is able to tune analog VHF and CATV. It can also be linked with a PlayStation Portable to transfer photos, videos and music via USB ports, and features software for non-linear video editing, image editing and audio editing. DVD+R support was to be introduced in a future update. It was the first device to use Sony's XrossMediaBar (XMB) graphical user interface, which was later used on the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, and 2008-era BRAVIA TVs. The PSX fully supports both PlayStation and PlayStation 2 software by its slot-loading DVD drive, as the onboard EE+GS chip is a unification of the PS2's Emotion Engine and Graphics Synthesizer chips. Online game compatibility is available using the broadband connection; Games that use the PS2 HDD (such as Final Fantasy XI) are supported as well. The PSX is not supplied with any game controllers, but there are two controller ports on the back of the device. While the PSX is compatible with standard PS/PS2 controllers and memory cards (with the exception of the PocketStation), a variant of the DualShock 2 controller marketed specifically for the PSX was also sold that featured a 4-meter long cord (a bit longer than the standard versions of the controller). Two PlayStation memory card ports were on the front of the PSX, behind a panel cover. Because of the different placement of the memory card slots (which are located above the controller ports on standard PS2 consoles), the PSX is incompatible with the PlayStation Multitap and its PS2 counterpart, and no PSX-compatible multitap was ever produced. Games that require the use of two or more USB ports are also incompatible with the PSX. Like standard PS2 consoles, the PSX can be laid horizontally or stood up vertically. Retail configurations The PSX was released in eight retail configurations during its lifespan; the 5000 series (with an embossed logo on top and grey stripe at the back) shipped with 160 GB Hard disk drives, while the 7000 series (with a colored logo on top and black stripe at the back) contained 250 GB drives. Software updates were made available by disc and download. The 7500/7700 models added a Ghost Reduction Tuner. The inclusion of BS and UHF/VHF connectors varied by model. Only the final revision of each series supported the PlayStation Portable. All models have two sets of indicator lights, power lights and Infrared receivers; one along the front for horizontal orientation, and a second strip along the top-back for vertical orientation. The 'Disk Rec' indicator is only on the front of the device in later models. Etymology Before being known as the PS1, the first PlayStation console came to be known colloquially by its provisional codename of PSX (this was adopted to echo the MSX, a home computer standard sold by Sony and other companies throughout the 1980s). The popular use of the "PSX" abbreviation outside Sony became a source of confusion when Sony Corp. ignored SCEA's decision and introduced its PSX digital video recorder in 2003.}} This can cause some confusion as to which device is being referred to. Colors The PSX was initially displayed at CEATEC in white, silver, yellow, red and blue. The white variant was released commercially, with a limited edition silver model made available in 2004. See also *Panasonic Q References External links * Category:Digital video recorders Category:Sony consoles Category:Sixth-generation video game consoles Category:PlayStation (console) Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Products introduced in 2003 Category:Discontinued products Category:Japan-only video game hardware Category:PlayStation (brand)